pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Hey gurl hey! I was just wondering What's your favourite kind of...SUNKIST?!?!!?!?!??!! and, cheers. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) so are we using email now or wait wh- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:04, September 8, 2014 (UTC) OUH? OUH. enjoy my broken link signature, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:05, September 8, 2014 (UTC) WH- k if you're talking about the oh there's really nothing ou happening like it hasn't been that ou at all today some actual convos, but nothing really ou [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:10, September 8, 2014 (UTC) okay babe he wants your autograph babe ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:12, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm Checkers-1567 btw Checkers-1567 (talk) 22:26, September 11, 2014 (UTC) JESUS CHRIST HE'S BEEN IN THE CHAT FOR LIKE TWO HOURS also what does his message even k HHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:00, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OH LOL WHAT THE HECK BEST godd Well it might have been like an hour and a half or something but it's at least been an hour. WAITING FOR THE PREY. WH- I've just been using Blender and eating dinner during that time and like he's been there the whole time so SNORT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:02, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I KNOW RIGHT?! GODDDDDDDD freaking wait you haven't even done your math yet? Well then. snegon. yeah.... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:11, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OOOH okay then yeah I guess you don't have to do it tonight so oh GOD YEAH JUST DON'T EVEN smooth like buttah WH- BUT LIKE "can you, like, come to the chat, or something" if he says that then STRGG [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC) DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK '' ''DON'T CLICK THE LINK OH MY GOD YOUR REPLY IS GREAT. SERIOUSLY LOL I was hoping you were able to see the link before clicking it but GOD HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU INTO JOINING NOW! HHHHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:36, September 15, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, honey~ YEAH LIKE HOW DO I EVEN GOD!!!!!! ALSO, wow wow wubbzy trying to lure you with things you find funny now WH- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:39, September 15, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: wait never mind that was you DERP BEST PLAN EVER!!!! HOPEFULLY IT WILL WORK yeah like hh like it's annoying too because whenever you go into the chat he follows :\ STRGGGGGG [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:42, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH!!!! THIS IS FANTASTO yeah like what it's really creepy HE JUST JOINS FOR YOU SO HE CAN PM WEIRD CREEPY STUFF. SNORT. also, his signature "you're never gonna get rid of me" SNORT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:45, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAHHHHHH... OH MY GOD WHAT HE'S SENDING YOU DEATH STUFF? I was looking at the messages but I didn't click the last link he sent you BUT SERIOUSLY WTF GOD YEAH just like //tidus laugh// [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:51, September 15, 2014 (UTC) GOD OF COURSE ALWAYS THE SAME SNORTS! and now he sent you MORE videos LOL I LIKE HOW RESPONDED WITHIN 20 SECONDS WITH JUST "yo weave" I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN CLICK THE LINKS LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:55, September 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL THAT'S GREAT you're last message though makes sense with the freaking CURRENT SITUATION!!!!! ALSO HE FINALLY LEFT THE CHAT GOD OH MY GOD!!!! YEAH...god the more I think about it the CREEPIER IT'S GETTING like with the compilation thing, like snort he dragged zy into his CREEPY SCHEMES! wh- "REDACTED" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:03, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE oh? oh. I guess he figured he couldn't WIN YOU OVER what YEAH WHY ELSE WOULD HE WRITE "REDACTED" IN CAPS LOCK ANYWAY LIKE HE COULDN'T HAVE MADE IT MORE OBVIOUS LOL also you're messages are GREAT SERIOUSLY THEY'RE HILARIOUS [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:07, September 15, 2014 (UTC) FREAKING KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "kai and meiwakuna baka should be besties!" I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE SAID THAT THEN HHH/H/H/H/HH/H..H. EVEN MEIWAKUNA BAKA WOULDN'T STEEP THAT LOW! WH- he's just a kid after all YEAH LIKE IF HE REALLY DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW HE WOULD HAVE JUST DELETED IT, LIKE HE ALREADY DID WITH SOME OF THE OTHER PARTS, BUT RANDOMLY FOR THAT PART HE PUT THE OBVIOUS REDACTED SIGN ANYONE WHO WOULD READ THE CHAT LOG WOULD GO INTO THE HISTORY TO SEE WHAT WAS REDACTED IT'S LIKE A GIANT RED FLAG YEAH LIKE REALLY "I LOVE YOU SIGMA!!!" STRGGGGGGGGGGGGG YOU'RE WELCOME ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:12, September 15, 2014 (UTC) WELL YEAH I KNOW YOU TOLD ME ABOUT HOW KAI WAS SIMILAR TO MB OR SOMETHING BUT HE ACTUALLY WANTS THEM TO TEAM UP?! HELL NO GODDDDDD!!!!! LOL YEAH I FORGOT HE WAS LIKE THAT pretty sure "..." (or ".." if you will) in zy language translates to "wtf" YEAH AT LEAST BY THAT WE CAN TELL ZY WOULD BE ON OUR SIDE LIKE GOD OH MY GOD FREAKING sigma, unmute sigma when will you unmute sigma is your mom done snorting yet sigma sigma unmute HEY LISTEN! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OH OKAY BECAUSE YEAH SNOOORT I DON'T REALLY WANT TO TEAM MY CHARACTERS UP WITH WEIRD PERVERTS... ESPECIALLY ONES THAT LOOK AT SIGMA THROUGH THE WINDOW AND YEAH!! HHHHH yeah BAZICLI IF HE WASN'T ON OUR SIDE THEN WHAT but yeah based on that I would imagine he was???? USUALLY HE GETS WEIRDED OUT BY THAT STUFF ANYWAY SO OH. FREAKING UNMUTE!! GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! //puts the giant redacted sign// //you were reading the chat log around that time also// OH MY GOD IF YOU DID THAT THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS HE PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN GET IT BUT LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:33, September 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL "DELISH ENSEMBLE" GOD!!!!!! OH MY GOD PROBABLY YEAH AND SERIOUSLY? WHY???!?!?!??!!?! I DON'T FREAKING UNDERSTAND WHY SHE ALWAYS HAS TO STAY LIKE IF SHE'S CAUSED THIS MUCH SNORT. LIKE WHAT. zo YEAH IT HAS TO BE, WHAT ELSE. I think he's the only other one that was really like OUH about the crush thing because everyone else was just like "k" YEAH YOU SHOULD HAVE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN GREAT. you really should babe ;) also "and other voices that are fun to do so fun, I'm stuck with that voice for the whole day " AKA the voice we heard on streams was a fake voice he was "stuck with for the whole day" HHHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:42, September 15, 2014 (UTC) SNOOOORT i guess that's where you get it from dear wh- YEAH LOL. EVERYONE JUST LIKE "lovely babe :) :))))" and then Zy's just like ".." FREAKING BIS GOD. "love it a feeling~ ^.^" GIGGITY LOL DANM REDACTED LIKE GG //next reply is completely irrelevant to everything// k YEAH LIKE HHHH THAT WAS THE FIRST THING I THOUGHT OF WHEN I READ THAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:48, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Welcome~ but doesn't letting the OH DOG STAY OVER COUNT what idk.. LOL YEAH I bet if we tried to ask Zy about it though he would just be like "I don't know.." AKA I DO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!! wh OH MY GOD!!!!!! YEAH THAT WAS BASICALLY THE CONVERSATION LOL. YEAH COMPLETELY RELEVANT! i'm going to make something great, or something FREAKING HE TURNS ON THE CAMERA IN A STREAM AND shirtless dad [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:54, September 15, 2014 (UTC) SNOOOOOOOOORT. LOL THAT'S BAZICLI IT. LIKE I PROBABLY COULDN'T DESCRIBE THAT ANY BETTER BECAUSE THAT'S RIGHT ON THE dot ;) YEAH HE DID BECAUSE I WAS THERE WHEN HE SAID IT! SNOOORT > responds write as you say that k YEAH I PROBABLY WOULD TO BECAUSE HHHH THAT WOULD BE THE WORST THING EVER. but it's...it could be true ;-; WHO KNOWS. also where do you live [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:02, September 15, 2014 (UTC) What?! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL AT FIRST I THOUGHT SOME OTHER PERSON WAS MESSAGING ME also if you were in the chat earlier then SNORT I WENT BACK TO SLEEP [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:38, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay because sometimes you message me random ohs when you're in the chat but okay at least that means I didn't miss you and yeah he's sleeping though I guess I mean if you go in the chat 111's probably gonna follow after you so... speaking of which, I was researching about online predators last night and a bunch of the signs kind of match... o_o [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:51, September 15, 2014 (UTC) like things like... "will take them to a private chat room" "will try to use sympathy" (aka all the snort these he talks about or whatever) "will give special attention and tell they love their victims" sorry this is probably making you feel worse or something but I want to make sure everyone's safe... we basically just have to monitor him and make sure he doesn't start snorting really bad but based on some of the stuff you already told me it sounds like it's getting pretty bad [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:33, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo.Also I'm sending you something threw email, from me and Apallo. ALSO 111 HAS BEEN IN THE CHAT FOR LIKE 3 HOURS STRAIGHT WTH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:50, September 16, 2014 (UTC) WHY WON'T HE EVER STOP WITH THE SFCW SNORT at least I don't have to deal with it now that I've blocked myself from there ^.^ YEAH LIKE CREEPY MUCH???? also brainz just randomly left like k THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON "o hai" k [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:09, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh wait what?! It's okay, but I hope everything's going alright for you, I'm sorry to hear that ;-; YEAH LIKE OBVIOUSLY NOT 111 HIMSELF?!?!?!?!?!??!?!? YEAH HE'S SERIOUSLY BEEN THERE FOR LIKE WHAT, FIVE HOURS NOW? STRAIGHT?!??!? WHAT THE HECCKKKKKK like seriously I actually unsubscribed to him and took him off my Scratch friend thing on my profile because HHHHHHHHHH zy wh- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:41, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh? Oh. Well...I kind of know how that is though because I've gone through that but...hh I hope things get better for you still...GOD THE XD'S WITH PUNCTUATION XD!!!!!!!!!! YEAH LIKE THAT STUFF KIND OF DISTURBS ME SO YEAH??? ALSO BECAUSE HE'S DOING IT TO YOU??? AND YOU'RE MY FRIEND??? SO SNORT HIM YEAH LIKE REALLY his icon is seriously STARING INTO MY SOUL STRGG also have we heard his dad on a stream before or did he only mention him... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) YEAH HIS ICON KINDA OF SUITS THE CREEPINESS??? SO LIKE OH. Okay yeah, I don't actually remember hearing his dad so oh we haven't really heard anything from his mic then before. Unlike everyone else, like, BABY SCREAMING AND MOM SINGING, or "I don't wanna go!!!!" WE'RE GONNA PLAY MINECRAFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! except randomly brainz yelling or something but 111 IS BRAINZ SO??? oh what the frick WHAT HHHHHHHHHHHHH well that sucks ;-; snort...I mean, I guess the bright side is that you don't have to deal with 111 for a couple days...but, hh. I'll just keep an eye out for people snorting and if anyone snorts then I'll tell you about it when you get back... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:55, September 16, 2014 (UTC) HE'S GOING AFTER KFG NOW!!! also I STILL haven't found shirtless dad. :'( but I found this part where 111 is making a blog and he writes "your voice sounds cute :)" OH? OH. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:44, September 18, 2014 (UTC) oh? oh. LOL I WAS KIDDING BUT he randomly messaged KFG like OH? OH. No it was that stream, because it was the stream where he showed his face and oh unless it was off air or some snort, but I'm pretty sure it was live I'll keep watching though ;) YEAH AND HE POSTED IT LIKE THAT H/H/HH WITHOUT QUOTATION MARKS, TOO [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:48, September 18, 2014 (UTC) WAIT SHE YELLED AT HIM? LOL was that when he thought you guys were ignoring him or something AANG SHIPS wh- Yeah, it has to be live...WAIT WHEN DID YOU GO BACK TO SCREENSHOT IT WAS THAT RECENT OR or were you in love babe ;) wh- GOD. YEAH LIKE HH!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:53, September 18, 2014 (UTC) WELL THEN. 111 obviously makes sense sorry, I mean Triple-Snort GOD LOL CHANDELIER BE DIAPERED SALE OH OKAY. Yeah. That's probably a good thing because...yeah. We might need it for whatever reason, I don't know...I MUST FIND SHIRTLESS DAD!!!!!!!!!! OBVIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! internet dating [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:02, September 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL THERE WAS THIS AD THAT SAID "BE DIAPERED SALE" I DON'T EVEN KNOW YEAH REALLY! mini shirtless dads GOD!!!! MORE LIKE INTERNET STALKING!! wh- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:07, September 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT IS BE-DAZZLED EVEN FROM maybe it's maybelline YEAH IT BASICALLY IS FLIRTING...MORE LIKE, snort advantages HHHH OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! "sigma a little more, though" WHEN DID HE EVEN SAY THAT ANYWAY, I REMEMBER IT BUT LIKE WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:15, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OH SO IT IS THAT WEIRD THING WHERE YOU ADD BEADS LOL I WAS THINKING THAT then some random lady smiling like "EEEE!!!!" on the box showing off her BE-DAZZLING BEAD JEANS SNORT! wh- YEAHH.HH.HH/H/H/HHH THAT'S BASICALLY WHAT IT IS THOUGH..H.HH/H/ YEAH I think he said that in chat randomly or somethang [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:20, September 18, 2014 (UTC) god okay I had to save all the screenshots manually since the thing was snorting and I moved them to my desktop and like THE KID'S FACE IS AT THE BOTTOM SO IT'S JUST STARING AT ME RIGHT NOW LOL GOD!!!!! anyway YEAH I DON'T EVEN KNOW BAZICLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bobcut WHAT GOD YEAH!!! I CAN'T GET OVER "SIGMA, A LITTLE MORE, THOUGH" maybe, try adding, a little more, commas [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:28, September 18, 2014 (UTC) okay like also jump to 1:42:50 YEAH HE WAS JUST STARING AT MY LIKE OH? OH. LOL YEAH THE KID!!!!!!!! that's really creepay though ALSO I CALLED THE PICTURE "EUUHHHH!!!!!.PNG" OH MY GOD LOL bob saget I KNOW, LIKE, RIGHT?!?!?!? XD!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:40, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE STRGG!!!!!!! YEAH LOL but like "turn on your webcam" SERIOUSLY. OH MY GOD W-H-A-T LOL peeking over his glasses WH- ^.^ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:59, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE NOT CREEPY AT ALL?!?????? SERIOUSLY. what's your eye colour I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND THE SHIRTLESS DAD!!! but zy finally came back so I might be getting close?? I HAVE NO IDEA. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! ^_^ jk j kj k j jk j k j k kj j j [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:05, September 18, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD HE DID? IN THAT STREAM?! GOD. also I was wrong apparently Zy didn't come back so OUH maybe it happened in the first forty minutes I skipped...snegon. now it's just 111 talking about cats or something LOL XD XD D X D XD XD XD D XD XD X random baby sucking on a laptop [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:12, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OH okay. snOOORT WAIT, WHAT?!??! WHAAAAAAAAA H.H.H/H/H/HFD/ S HA G FD NO!!!! A-HH--H-H-H-H-HH-H---H-H yeah I'm probably gonna check that I'm like at the random granny strawberry shortcake thing now HEY GURL HEY!!!!! LOL I KNOW RIGHT?! LIKE REALLY RANDOMLY TOO [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:28, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD I GUESS I DID... H H H H H H H HHHH HH HH HOPEFULLY NOT ;-; LOL I DON'T EVEN KNOW apparently because the lady was so happy and he liked it I don't even raku chan's voice DAMN. I mean, danm [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:35, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE HHH/H/H NO. JUST... NO. the naked thing is already bad enough HHH.H/H/HH/ YEAH HE SAID THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE SCREAMING THOUGH AHAAA=A AA.A..A wh- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:45, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE REALLY HHH... I KNOW RIGHT? THE BEST. baboo? baboo. CRINKLING BAG!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:47, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! freaking "CAN YOU DRAW KAI?!?!?!?!!?" I swear THE MOM SINGING AND THEN PLAYING THE PIANO!!!!!!!!!! best [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:49, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! TONGUE PLUS if he asked that then like H "i drew some fanart" HHH/H/H/H !? HH?!. HH../ SERIOUSLY THE BACKGROUND SOUNDS FROM ZY'S MIC COMPLETE THE MEAL. also zy randomly talking in a high pitched voice OH MY GOD GABE LOL GABE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:02, September 18, 2014 (UTC) MORE LIKE THE WORST SHIP??? YEAH. SNORT. HHH//HHH/H H H/HHH/ H FREAKING KAI oh my gOD!!!!!!! MORE JUST LIKE a creep HH YEAH TOTES!!!!!!!!!! GABE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by the way I sent you a lil' gifty-poo babe ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:16, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I DON'T EVEN KNOW maybe he thought it was too sudden or some snort I DON'T KNOW ;-; also, how he "accidentally" turned your camera on k seriusly? seriusly. yes babe, ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:22, September 18, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!! YEAH LIKE NOTP?!?!??!?!?! YEAH. WELL HE WAS LIKE "maybe it was because I was messing around in the control room" H? H. SHIRTLESS DAD ;)))))))) after like three hours it was like three minutes before the time frame I had the link at k [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:25, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAHHHH.H.HHH HE WANTED TO SEE IF.. HH/H//HH/H..H./ H/. HH FINALLY BABE <3333333 LOL SCULPTED BODI emb'r'a's shirtless dad bodi OH MY GOD OKAY I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go back in the chat now and OH GUESS WHO HAPPENS TO BE THERE RIGHT NOW? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:30, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE SERIOUSLY "I was just trying to turn down your volume" yeah, sure SUUUUUUURE. LOL HIS BUTT IS SCULPTED boggles YOUR NOGGLES YEAH LIKE SERIOUSLY WITH THAT CREEPY IRON MAN ICON STARING INTO YOUR SOUL!!! H HH H [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:46, September 18, 2014 (UTC) It's okay I just went to go brush my teeth anyway so ;) YEAH SERIOUSLY OBVIOUSLY HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE ;-; LOL WHAT I KNOW RIGHT? LIKE SERIOUSLY. I CAN'T HHHHHHHH STRGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:03, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH BAZICLI. LIKE OOOOOOOHHHH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDD. freaking CREEPY wolverine stop-motion WH- HHHHH H H H H YEAH LIKE STRGG! AND HE'LL PROBABLY BE THERE FOR THE NEXT TWENTY HOURS, TOO. GREAT GOD!!!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:08, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!! TONGUE PLUS. if 111 got that email then he made sure to send it to over 30 peps ;) WH- GRANNY SIGMA MAKING STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE. what ENXT BUT YEAH LIKE REALLY WAITING FOR YOU BABE ;) HH yeah same, tbh but like HE'S CREEPY if you go though I'll make sure to go with you [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:13, September 18, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WASN'T 30+ TONGUE PLUS??? OR WAS IT THAT "so much more" THANG OH GOD! H H H H H HH H H GRANNY SIGMA IS THE BEST ;) yeah like evidence, but oh if you decide to go though then just let me know because yeah np!!!!! ^.^!!!!! GIRLS' GENERATION MAKE YOU FEEL THE HEAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:17, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH, SAME LIKE THIS IS SERIOUS SHIT NOW. NO, WE AREN'T OVERLOOKING THIS IS IS SERIOUS FUCKING SHIT. HE'S AN ABUSIVE SAC OF SHIT AND NEEDS TO GO. LIKE FUCK [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:15, September 18, 2014 (UTC) BECAUSE THAT'S TOTALLY FUNNY!!! HAHAHAHA I'M DYING OF LAUGHTER. NOT. also I told Zy about those snorts from last night if that's okay... ALSO LIKE YOU LINKED HIM TO THAT AXLE PICTURE RIGHT AS I UPLOADED IT TO THE WIKI W-H-A-T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 13:53, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay... sorry I probably should have waited for you but like IT WAS JUST SO HHH H HHH I CAN'T EVEN. I STILL CAN'T EVEN. EVEN AFTER SLEEPING LIKE JUST WHAT. OH MY GOD "girlyou" SOME GURLWHO MILLIE WANTS TO PELT COCONUTS WITH. LOL YEAH ;) WE THOUGHT OF HIM AT THE EXACT SAME TIME LIKE WHAT ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC)